Irani Rael
|gender = Female |title = Nova Prime |affiliation = |movie = Guardians of the Galaxy |comic = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (flashback) |actor = Glenn Close |status = Alive}} Nova Prime Irani Rael is the commander of the Nova Corps. She led her people to victory with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy when Ronan the Accuser attempted to destroy her home planet of Xandar with the Power Stone. Biography Nova Prime Ending the War Irani Rael joined the Nova Corps and rose through its ranks, becoming the Nova Prime, the highest ranked member, as well as the leader of the Corps. During her time as the Nova Prime, Rael dedicated much of her time to ending generations of bloodshed between the Kree and the Xandarians. Eventually, a peace treaty was signed ending the thousand-year war between them.Guardians of the Galaxy Ronan's Conflict Keeping the Peace ]] Despite the treaty, Ronan the Accuser, continued massacring Xandarian outposts across the galaxy, slaughtering children and families. Rael appealed to the Kree Ambassador to condemn these actions, but the ambassador refused to help, saying that it was her business and he had more pressing matters to attend to. Garthan Saal then approached her and informed her that they had arrested one of Ronan's comrades, Gamora. Battle of Xandar ]] Several days later, the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Yondu Ravager Clan arrived on Xandar. Peter Quill informed the Nova Corps that Ronan the Accuser's fleet was on its way with the Power Stone which could destroy the entire planet; Quill requested their help in defending Xandar. After consulting with Rhomann Dey, she agreed to trust them and ordered an evacuation of the city. ]] Rael ordered Garthan Saal to lead the Xandarian fleet in a counterattack against Ronan's army. A great battle took place over Xandar. Rael knew their priority had to be to keep Ronan from landing his ship and unleashing the Orb's power upon the planet; to stop this, she ordered Saal and the fleet to form a blockade to slow Ronan's path while Star-Lord's team entered the ship. In response, Ronan used the Orb's power to destroy the Nova Corps' ships, killing hundreds of men including Saal. In the end, Ronan was killed and his army was defeated due to the contributions of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Gaining the Orb ]] With the battle won, Rael promoted Corpsman Rhomann Dey to the rank of Denarian in the wake of Garthan Saal's death. She then gathered the Guardians of the Galaxy together and gave Star-Lord information about his mysterious father, who, it turned out, was not human but part of a strange and ancient race. She expressed her gratitude to the Guardians for their role in defending her homeworld. in a hidden capsule]] The Guardians of the Galaxy soon left Xandar on the rebuilt ship, the Milano, but before they left Quill gave Rael the Orb to keep it from the wrong hands. Already aware of the incredible dangers such a powerful weapon held, Rael personally ensured that it was locked away deep in a vault within the Nova Corps Headquarters with security present at all times to ensure its protection from anyone who would use its power for evil. Personality Irani Rael is a strong and stern leader. Having achieved a top position within the Xandarian hierarchy, she proved to be able leading men to battle and does not fear to confront other political leaders like the Kree Ambassador. She is also keen on protecting her people, as she demonstrated by making the evacuation of civilians a priority during the Battle of Xandar. During the same battle, she agreed to work with Ravagers, who Xandarians usually considered dangerous if not enemies, in order to prevent Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar, showing that she places the interest of her people above all other consideration. Rael also pays attention to her subordinates' opinion regarding strategic matters, like when she asks Rhomann Dey if he thought Star-Lord could be trusted, and shows gratitude to anyone who helps her protecting the Xandarians like the Guardians of the Galaxy. Abilities *'Leadership': As Nova Prime and commander of the Nova Corps, Irani Rael is at the head of a powerful military force she led during the Battle of Xandar. Equipment *'Orb': Following the Battle of Xandar, the Guardians of the Galaxy trusted Rael with the Orb containing the Power Stone so it could be kept away from malevolent use. To that end, Rael sealed the Orb in a high-security vault in the Nova Corps headquarters. Facilities *'Nova Corps Headquarters': To be added Relationships Allies *Nova Corps - Subordinates **Rhomann Dey **Garthan Saal † **Assistant *Guardians of the Galaxy - Former Enemies **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Gamora † **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot *Yondu Ravager Clan - Situational Allies **Yondu Udonta † **Kraglin Obfonteri **Vorker † **Horuz † Enemies *Ronan the Accuser † *Sakaarans *Thanos † Trivia *In the comics, Irani Rael was a Rigellian Nova Centurion recruited following the destruction of Xandar. Rael never had the rank of Nova Prime, which was instead originally held by Rhomann Dey before his death. Behind the Scenes *Although confirmed in interviews to be named Irani Rael, the character is addressed on screen only as "Nova-Prime", and Glenn Close is credited as such on all official materials. *James Gunn initially announced that Glenn Close would reprise her role as Irani Rael in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, however, the character did not appear in the final cut of the film, suggesting that she was later written out.James Gunn - Official photography on Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 has started, and I couldn't be more stoked. *Dani Biernat was a stunt double for Glenn Close in the role of Irani Rael. References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Xandarians Category:Females Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Nova Corps Leaders Category:Stonekeepers